


hatori kills shigure

by plumontheback



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumontheback/pseuds/plumontheback
Summary: hatori fucking kills shigure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	hatori kills shigure

**Author's Note:**

> what's up y'all this is the first fanfic i've ever written and I took it about 8% seriously so please have mercy

Shigure sat outside alone, looking over a rock garden in the main Sohma estate. He had just been conniving flirtatiously with Akito, whom he had been romantically interested in since he was a teenager and she was a young girl. Unfortunately, she was at the moment involved with a bitch named Kureno, but it was okay, because he had gotten his revenge by fucking Akito’s mom. Of course, all of this was completely acceptable and therefore not worth dwelling on.

He was thinking about Tohru. He knew that it was unfair to use her for his own purposes and take advantage of her kindness, but he did not really give a shit. His own wants were all that mattered – other people were merely playthings to him. He would do whatever it took to have Akito. It didn’t matter if other people were hurt in the process, even Akito herself.

...

Meanwhile, Hatori was in office, studying the photograph of Kana. He was also thinking about Tohru. The picture of Kana now always reminded him of her, for the two young women shared a joy and compassion that he admired greatly. He wanted to be more like them, using his life to spread happiness to others.

But he had so often contributed to others’ pain. How many people had he separated by erasing their memories? Yuki was only a child when he lost his first friends. And so was Momiji when he lost his own mother. And of course there was Kana and himself. Hatori could only blame himself for the trauma she had endured while they were together. Even if Akito was the angry, violent one, she was still his god. He could never blame her. She had hurt so many people, and would continue to hurt, but he would never be able to do anything about it.

Hatori’s thoughts drifted to Shigure, who had stopped by not long before on his way to visit Akito. The two were no doubt scheming, and Shigure was no doubt validating Akito’s hatred toward anything and everything around her. Hatori found himself wishing that he could interfere. He could never bring himself to confront Akito about her wrongdoings, but what about Shigure? They were best friends, and had been since childhood, any yet... wasn’t it contrary to his goals and ideals to support such a man? Hatori wanted to help people and alleviate suffering in the world. It was why he had become a doctor. But Shigure so often hurt others with his selfish actions. Hatori had been complacent with Shigure’s displays of disregard for others, from sleeping with Ren to wasting the time of poor Mayuko.

Feeling slightly sick to his stomach, he once again looked at the photograph of Kana. What would she think of him if she knew he had effectively condoned Shigure’s behavior through his inaction? She certainly would have been disappointed.

Hatori walked into the examination room adjacent to his office. It was time for him to take action. It was time for him to be the man he wanted to be.

He grabbed a scalpel from a drawer and left the building.

...

Shigure heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway to the garden. “Oh, Haa-san, have you come to visit me?” he asked. But the playful smile on his face fell when he noticed Hatori’s intense expression. “You okay, Haa-san?”

“I’m okay,” said Hatori, taking a step closer to Shigure. At the same time, he removed a hand from his pocket, allowing Shigure to notice the light glint off of the scalpel in his hand.

“Woah, Hatori, what’s going on?” he asked, moving to stand up.

Hatori moved quickly, reaching Shigure before he could get to his feet. Hatori was a good doctor, and the scalpel was sharp. In a single slice, he severed Shigure’s trachea, carotid artery, and jugular vein.

Shigure collapsed back onto the deck, his hands clutching his throat as blood pulsed out of the wound. Hatori stepped back, fighting the urge to vomit at what he had just done.

A horrible, strangled noise came out of Shigure’s mouth as he tried to speak. He took a gasping breath and managed to choke out one word: “Why?”

Hatori shuddered as he watched the life seep out of his friend. “The world is a better place now,” he said.

Shigure could give no response. He was unconscious. The seconds dragged by, and then Hatori could see no movement in his body at all. He checked for a pulse, and there was none. Shigure was dead. Hatori pocketed the scalpel and walked away without looking back.

Blood dripped off the deck and splattered onto the pristine rocks of the garden.


End file.
